1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a decorative, underwater, safety surface and a method for preparing the same. In particular, the present invention provides a slip resistant, impact resistant, chemical resistant, stain resistant, easily cleaned, flexible, durable, seamless, decorative surface that functions at varying levels of water coverage and a method for preparing the same.
2. Background Information
Swimming pool manufacturers have long desired the ability to produce a pool surface that is attractive, durable, chemically resistant, and safe for swimmers of all ages and abilities. To these ends, numerous surfaces and techniques have been developed in order to provide these characteristics to swimming and water play areas. However, until the development of the present invention, none have proven to provide the complete combination of characteristics necessary to fulfill the needs of the commercial swimming pool industry.
The typical, traditional swimming pool surface consists of plaster, gunite, or concrete. The benefits of these surfaces are many. Such surfaces are durable, and attractive. These pool surfaces are also fairly chemical resistant, but water chemistry must be carefully monitored in order to assure the longest possible life to the surface. However, these surfaces are clearly inadequate with regards to the issue of safety. First, these surfaces are extremely dense and hard; thus, any type of accident or fall can result in significant impact and injury to a swimmer. This is particularly significant with young swimmers who tend to play in shallow waters. Additionally, although when new, these surfaces are fairly slip resistant, over time the surfaces wear down and become extremely rough and abrasive to bare feet, resulting in scrapes and soreness from even a few minutes of play.
In an effort to improve upon these traditional pool and water play surfaces, numerous materials and combinations of materials have been developed. For instance, in order to decrease the density of the surface material, and thus reduce the likelihood of an impact injury, inventors have added a layer of rubber material to the pool or water play area surface. In doing so, this potential solution also contributed to another safety feature, slip resistance. However, although this attempt provided a naturally slip resistant surface, it remained inadequate in other important areas. Most significantly, the porous, rubberized surface tends to deteriorate and fail quickly due to its lack of chemical resistance.
Another development involves the use of epoxy coatings and substrates in combination with the above described rubberized surface in order to increase the chemical resistance and wear abilities of the surface. The various epoxies have been either mixed with the rubberized material and applied to traditional pool surfaces or solidly coated atop the rubberized layer. Either method fails to solve the ultimate problem because of the debilitating effect of vapor transmission between the traditional, underlying surface and the solid epoxy surface. This ultimately results in delamination of the epoxy coating from the rubberized surface or delamination of the epoxy/rubber substrate from the traditional underlying surface. Therefore, leaving the traditional pool surface itself with all of their associated drawbacks.
In view of the limitations of products currently known in the art, a tremendous need exists for an underwater safety surface that is attractive, seamless, durable, flexible, chemical resistant, impact resistant, and slip resistant. Applicant's invention, by its novel design and process for preparing it, provides such a solution in view of currently available surfaces.